Science educators present learning material such as science experiments or laboratories with science software applications to teach students science including the principals of Newton's 2nd and 3rd laws of motion. These experiments use different types of sensors for collecting data for these science experiments. The science software applications can be loaded on a user's device for use during the science experiments or laboratories. Conventional methods pair the user's device with sensors and then present on a user interface of the user's device the sensors as an unordered list of sensors or a list ordered by sensor identifier. This can lead to user frustration in locating a user's sensor.